Junjou Romantica 3
by YoungAthletesOnIce
Summary: What happens when Misaki's nii-san finds out about Misaki's relationship with Usagi-san? What happens when Misaki finds out that Usagi and Hiroki dated? What does Nowaki do when a colleague hits on him? Will Shinobu recover from Miyagi's betrayal?
1. Junjou Romantica Episode 1

Junjou Romantica 3

y10: Yours truly at your service! Now, I know you all have been tired of waiting for the next season of Junjou Romantica and, before you even protest, NO! I CANNOT DO IT AS GOOD AS THEY DID! (I have no pics…*sniffle*) BUT! I SHALL SHOW THEM THAT WE NEED ANOTHER SEASON OR ELSE WE'LL GO INSANE! (like me^^)

Misaki: HAPPY NEW YEAR! BANZAI!

Usagi: Happy New Year…

Misaki: What's wrong, Usagi-san?

Usagi: I've been thinking about my New Year's Resolutions…

Misaki: And?

Usagi: I've been wondering if I should start the year off with a "Misaki covered in whip cream" or a "Misaki covered in strawberry syrup". We can make a Strawberry Shortcake.

Misaki: -mouth agape but no words are coming out-

y10: -blushes- SO! Let's get on with the new season for the new year!

"Usagi-san!" I called. No answer. _Well, 2011. Happy New Year! My name is Takahashi Misaki. I am a 19 year old boarder that is currently enrolled in T Uni. _I cross the polished wooden floor to the stairs leading up the second landing. _Nii-san has finally moved back into Tokyo and actually lives only four train stops from here. _Turning left, I stop at the second door. _I'm currently living with a novelist a.k.a award-winning novelist a.k.a. a perverted-award-winning novelist a.k.a. a young-perverted-award-winning-novelist…named…_ "Usagi-san! How many times do I have to tell you that you have to clean your room! I won't keep doing it for you if you deliberately…" I pick up a piece of clothing."…throw your clothes on the floor…" I straighten his collection of books. "…don't put your books back where they came from…" Blush at the collection on _hentai_* manga. I quickly cover it with his clothes and face him. "…AND MAKE PERVERTED GAY NOVELS ABOUT ME!"

The noises of the choo-choo trains crossing and intertwining throughout the entire room and the hordes of stuffed teddy bears made the room seem less menacing than what actually sleeps underneath those $200 sheets. The inhuman form squirms slightly before a head of silver hair peeks from underneath with piercing eyes that burned holes in my flesh. I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up as I felt his glares threaten my health. _SHIT! HE WASN'T UP!_ I clear my throat as a cold sweat began to excrete out of my pours. "Well, look at the time! Time for me to start lunch and-WAH!" Before I could make my escape to safety, a firm grip was placed on my wrist and I felt my body crash against those $200 dollar sheets that actually feel _really_ good. "USAGI-SAN! LET ME GO!"

"But you woke me up, Misaki. You should accept the consequences," Usagi murmured, pinning my wrists above my head. I struggled but for the life of me, he's the only one in the world that has this much energy after being woken up. I couldn't even finish the possibilities of this statement when a warm hand finds its way beneath my sweat shirt and caresses my stomach. Tingles from where he touched spread throughout my stomach and my stomach convulses.

"S-Stop it, Usagi-san! That tickles…" I managed to say, blushing and trying my best not to enable him with a moan. Usagi-san smiled devilishly as he skillfully unzipped my sweater while busying me with fondling my nipples. "Ah…" I mumble.

"I heard that," He said close to my ear, licking then nibbling it.

"Ah! Stop! It's too early! Can't you wait?" I asked, hoping he was sane enough to understand that having a dick shoved up your ass isn't actually pleasurable after the fact. _Before the fact…I have no comment._

"You couldn't wait to see me this morning. I should at least reward you with fellatio." Usagi-san licked my navel, earning a moan, and trailed his tongue to my right nipple, sucking it desperately.

"Ah! Wai-no! S-Stop! Mmmhn…ah…Usagi-san…let…go…" My back arched slightly when he released my wrists to busy itself with something better: my other nipple. It's not fair. Some people would call this sexual harassment. Where did this city's laws fail that a healthy, young 19 year old would have to suffer this kind of treatment _everyday_? My pants felt tight and uncomfortable that almost made me want to cry. _He always does this to me…and yet every since I told him that 'I loved him' he's been going wild._ I was snapped out of my thoughts when his cold hand gripped my throbbing member. "AH! N-No!" I tried to pull his hand away but just as his hand would drain me all of my cum, his touch zapped away all of my energy. I could put no power into my hands as he began to make a motion with his hands. My head thrusts back into the sheets as pleasure racked my body. _It's also not fair that he's that good._ Tears came to my eyes as I felt my body ready to raise the white flag of a "We surrender our cum to you!" kind of way. His hands, slicked with my wetness, continued to stroke faster still. My breathing quickened as I felt that flag rise higher and higher until it finally blew in the wind. (Or in the case, on Usagi-san's shirt.) My breaths came as pants as Usagi-san licked his hand to savor the taste, which made me blush even more. He loomed over me and just stared. My skin flared at his gaze. "Wh-What?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't say something embarrassing.

"Tell me again." _Too late._

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. Usagi chuckled.

"You still play this game even though you already said it," He sighed.

"Well, keep that in your memory 'cause I won't say it again," I retorted. His eyebrow peaked as if to say, "You wanna bet?" I was willing to bet but I knew that I would lose. He has me around his little finger, as much as he'd like to say otherwise or as much as I would like to not believe it. He suddenly ripped my pants off of my lower half, leaving me completely nude in half of my birthday suit. "WH-WHAT THE HELL?"

"I wonder if I can force it out of you," He said, enjoying the view of my naked-ness. I blushed deep red and tried to cover myself.

"PERVERT! BAKA! HENTAI! ASSHOLE!" I screamed but that just made him laugh.

"So you say, but you still cum at the hand of this pervert." He lifted his hands to show his still-covered-in-cum evidence. I almost fainted from embarrassment. _Well, if you ever do, Usagi-san would be the cause of it._ He captured my mouth in a hungry kiss, invading my mouth with his hot tongue and disturbing my thought process. As our tongues mingled together, I could feel my cock actually _touch_ Usagi-san's stomach. _Oh God…have I sinned somewhere in those 19 years I was alive?_ Usagi licked my bottom lip, causing me to shiver, as he stared into my lust-ridden eyes. "Are you in that much of a need? I dealt with you last night but apparently, you're more of a pervert than I am." I covered my hard-on.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" I yelled. _How many times is he going to invade me?_ He lifted my hands away and kissed my cock gently. I shivered and moaned slightly.

"I love you," He said, lifting my legs to rest on his shoulders. I blushed at his words. It's not the first time he has ever said that to me but…they still make my heart pound so loud.

"S-Stop saying such embarrassing things!" I ordered, tears coming to my eyes. He smiled and repeated,

"I love you." He entered me suddenly and I could feel my inner walls being pushed aside to fit his hungry cock.

"AH! IT'S TOO DEEP! USAGI-SAN!" I screamed as the tears I tried to hold back ran down my cheeks, soothing my burning skin. He pulled out at torturous pace making my back arch and my mouth spewing all kinds of nonsense. I bit my lip to try and keep it down but he was killing me. He kissed my lip gently before taking my entire mouth.

"I want to hear you cry out, Misaki," Usagi said, thrusting back inside me.

"AHHH! AH! HIIH! AH!" I cried every time he slammed back into me. How could something so disgraceful feel so heavenly? My body betrayed me as it reacted strongly to Usagi-san's touch and movements. "U-USAGI-SAN! UHN! I-I CAN'T!" My tear-soaked face screamed as my body betrayed me again as my loins released more of my cum. My ass felt warm as I felt Usagi-san empty out whatever he could've stored since last night. _This is quite a lot._

"Usagi-san…" I started.

"Yes?" He answered, lighting his cigarette. I looked away. _He says he loves me and I think he means it…but did he fall in love with me because of my body? I mean, when we first met he kind of raped me right off the bat but…_

"Nothing," I deflated. I am such a pussy sometimes.

"You sure?" He questioned. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, it's nothing," I said. His arm slipped around my waist and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Um, what do you think you're doing?"

"Preparing for another round." He shined. I turned blue.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" I screamed.

_Maybe I'm just over-thinking it. What would his answer be?_

y10: This is the first fanfic I have written since my leave of absence. I hope I did alright.

Misaki: -smiles and pats her on her back- I'm sure you did fine.

Usagi: -silent-

Misaki: -concerned- Usagi-san?

Usagi: I think I should introduce you to my publishing company.

Misaki and y10: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Usagi: Sure. You could have a debut probably in one of my personal works?

Misaki and y10: Personal?

Usagi: They feature Misaki when he-

Misaki: LALALALALALALALALALALALALA!

y10: -blushes- *I wonder if I could get a copy of that from the editor…*


	2. Junjou Egoist Episode 1

Junjou Romantica 3

y10: I'M BACK! I know I said that I would write another chapter after I updated but I just couldn't keep away from this one. Again, I'm in school…during my study hall, and writing this perverted fanfic for my fans out there!

Nowaki: -smiles- It's nice to meet you all.

Hiroki: -glares- What're you so happy about?

Nowaki: Hiro-san?

Hiro: …Never mind. Nice to meet you too, I guess.

y10: -smiles- You are so indiscrete, Hiroki. If it someone who wasn't as dense as Nowaki, they would've caught on. However, I'm pretty sure he'll catch it soon enough.

Hiro: -blushes- Sh-Shut the hell up! I'm not trying to get attention.

Nowaki: -stares at Hiro-

Hiro: …What?

Nowaki: -hugs him suddenly- Hiro-san!

Hiro: -blushes- WAH! WHAT THE HELL! LET GO, DAMMIT!

y10: Aw…the love. Well, you guessed it! This is JUNJOU EGOIST! ROLL IT!

Nowaki and Hiroki: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Junjou Romantica. Or Egoist. Or Terrorist.

***Line Breaker***

I sighed. _Lately, I've been sighing a lot. Maybe it's stress from the job or maybe it's the weather. _I turn the street corner and approach my house. _However, I do know that… _I turn the key in the front door and enter.

"Tadaima…" I said sullenly. No answer. _…it's probably because my lover isn't home as often anymore. _I walk dejectedly to the refrigerator, searching for something to eat but finding nothing I want. _It's been a whole week since we've seen each other. And when we do see each other, we're too tired or too busy to acknowledge one another. _I pick up the box of cigarettes and light one. _I'm frustrated. _I look down at 'Hiro-chan' and sigh again. _In every sense of the word. _I put out my cigarette and lay down on the couch, falling into a restless sleep.

_Riiiing….Riiiing….Beep! This is Hiroki…__**And Nowaki!**__...We're not home right now so please leave a message…Is this alright? Man this is so embarrassing…__**Don't be like that, Hiro-san!**__...Whatever…_

"_Hiro-san?" _I jolt awake. It's been a whole week since I have heard his voice and I'll be damned if hearing it made me just a _little _hard. _"I'm sorry. I have to do another shift at the hospital so I won't be home until tomorrow. Please make sure you remember to eat. I left the take-out menu beside the microwave. Ja. End of message." _Limp. I sighed once again. I walk towards the microwave and picked up the menu.

"I guess it's take-out alone again."

***Line Breaker***

"~Kamijou, my sweet honey~" Miyagi sang as he entered the English department teacher's lounge.

"Shut up. It's too early in the morning," I growled. _And it WAS too early in the fucking morning! This M.F. called me at five o' clock to help him with his literature assignment that HE was supposed to do!_

"Oh, don't be that way, Kamijou! You should learn to take life with a grain of salt, as I always say!" He smiled, brightly. I almost punched him right then and there. _Maybe I'm getting punished for throwing a textbook at a student the other day… _I sighed. Miyagi walked up to me and closed the laptop, barely missing my fingers.

"WHAT THE _HELL_? I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU, YOU KNOW! DO YOU _NOT_ WANT THIS DONE?"

"There's something bothering you. You've been sighing non-stop for three days now," Miyagi commented. I blushed.

"You shouldn't say that too loud. Your lover might get the wrong idea," I said bitterly. Miyagi paled.

"Y-You got a point there…" Miyagi retreated back to the sofa and looked both ways before returning to his novel, smoking a cigarette. I sighed. _I'm getting too old for this. _

***Line Breaker***

I sighed once again as I turned the key into my chiseled lock and entered my home.

"Tadaima…" I said again. No answer. Just proves to show that I'm pathetic. I knew he wasn't going to be home today. I knew it, but some part of me, some insane part that drives me up a wall, was hoping for something different. _If it's true that if you sigh one hundred times in one day, something bad will happen to you. This just might be it. _I walk into the darkened house, removing my shoes and looked around the spacious living room. The plant that we bought a couple weeks ago can't even be called a plant anymore. After being left for three weeks without water or sunlight, it's finally given up, raising the white flag. I wonder if that's what happened to our relationship. No matter how strong our love is, it'll weaken if not nurtured for. I took one step forward and felt something soft underneath my foot that…_moaned_? I quickly stepped off as my heart started beating a mile a minute. _! THERE'S A BURGLAR IN THE HOUSE! _I looked around for the light switch which, for the life of me, was evading me at this particular moment in my life.

"Hiro…san…" I stopped, along with my heart. I looked down and what I didn't notice before, I noticed now. I could faintly make out the wide span of his back and the blue hue of his tousled hair. The way his pants cupped his ass just enough that made me want to burst. Nowaki. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was pushing his mane of hair back to look at his face. His closed eyes and half-open mouth beckoned to me as I reached down and pecked him on the forehead. It was a slight brush, barely any contact with skin but I felt a wave of love and contentment enter my body, causing my heart to squeeze slightly. Nowaki stirred underneath my touch and opened his eyes, blinking back sleep. I stared at him, not daring to move. Hopefully, he was still asleep and would think that I was just a ghost. However, ghosts don't blush deep red. All over the face.

Our eyes met and that was it. Nowaki's eyes make him seem true to his name. They pull me in gently and then refuse to let go, just like a typhoon, beckoning out everything I try to hide from him. It wasn't fair. He is the only person who can do this to me. The only person who can destroy my tough demeanor to expose my true self. I love him. "Hiro-san, okaeri," He mumbled, his voice still full of sleep. I looked down, blushing all the way to my ears. Is it possible to die from happiness? There are many ways to die, most of them ridiculous, however, I wouldn't be surprised if I were to die right here and now. From that one word, my world was alright. The house no longer felt empty but rather too much. Nowaki's presence dominates everything, sometimes to the point where I suffocate. In the protection of the dark and from Nowaki's eyes, a smile crept to my lips. "Hiro-san." I jolted as my name rolled off his tongue and sent vibrations through my ear and cheek.

"Wh-What?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent but failing miserably. Nowaki smiled brightly, a complete contrast to the dark interior of the house. He suddenly hugged me tightly, pulling my head down on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around my back.

"I missed you," He whispered in my ear. I shivered as his words trickled through my ear and danced across my skin, making me shake slightly. It annoys me that the things that I have trouble expressing, he says so simply. I wrap my arms around his back and grab fistfuls of his sweater, afraid that if I didn't, he would get up. I didn't want to leave from his strong embrace. It felt too good. _Way too good._ "Tsk!" _Eh? _Before I could think, I was pushed against the wooden floor and my shirt ripped off, buttons flying to God-knows-where.

"Nowaki!"

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san…but I'm at my limit." I tried to push him off me because, even though I also wanted to have sex, that was a $200 dollar shirt he just ripped. He grabbed my hand and placed it over his bulge, caressing it. I blushed wide eyed. _Damn…just from touching it, I get aroused. _He pinned my wrists above my head with just one hand, and was unbuttoning my pants with the other.

"Wa-Wait, Nowaki! At least go to the bed. Here is bad…" I reasoned. If he thrusts in me here, cleaning up would be a pain. _Let's face it. Cum on wood don't go together. _(PUN!^^)

"You won't say that in a second," He commented. My vein popped. _Bloody cheek for someone younger than me._

"Nowaki, I said-AH!" He wasn't lying about that second. He gripped me, almost too tightly, and rubbed my tip. My head thrust back from his touch. I tried to stifle my moans and gasps but let's face it, it's been a week. _Seven days, count 'em. _"Ah…uhn…mmm…AH! Haah…st-ah…Nowaki…" He continued to pump my shaft while his tongue licked my nipple. "AH!" _Don't do it at the same time! _I shivered violently as I came to my first orgasm. Nowaki let go and licked his fingers.

"I've almost forgotten how you taste, Hiro-san." I blushed.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT SO _CALMLY_!" I shouted, my teeth gnashing. His face neared mine.

"Because it's you." He licked my bottom lip before taking my entire mouth. _Oh…my…God… _His tongue slid through and mingled with mine, dominating and exploring my already explored mouth. Even though it was wet, with saliva pouring out the side of my mouth, it was sensual. My heart skipped a beat every time his tongue lapped over mine. _If it wasn't me, someone would've had a heart attack by now. _But that wasn't enough. He pulled my hair roughly, causing me to look upward and began attacking my neck.

"Ah! Nowaki…not too…r-rough! Ah!" He licked over the flesh that he just bit and chuckled.

"It's a nice shade of red, Hiro-san. It looks good against your skin," He commented. I was taken aback.

"Stop saying embarrassing things!" I ordered. Nowaki positioned my head to face him again and he kissed me roughly once more. When we broke for air, I was panting.

"I want more, Hiro-san. I want more of you now." I could only stare. I had only been thinking about how bad it was for me. I didn't even spare time to think about how Nowaki felt during this painfully long week. He was suffering just as much as I was, if not more. I looked away. I couldn't stand it looking at the pained expression on his face. He pushed me against the wall, constricting my hands at my sides. "I plan to pleasure you all night. I'll make it so that you can't even speak, Hiro-san," He said. He seemed so different from the Nowaki a couple of weeks ago. I guess this is what happens when frustration gets the best of us.

"Nowa-AH! Th-That's-" _He's fucking licking my nipple! _His tongue traced shapes on my skin which sent current after current of pleasure towards my already hardened cock. "Ahn…ah…wha…wait…" His teeth nibbled on my hardened bud and continued to tease it painfully. My eyes filled with tears as the pleasure became too much. "Nowaki!" I screamed as I came once again. Just from having my nipples stimulated. _AGAIN! IT WAS A WEEK! SEVEN DAYS! 168 HOURS! _He chuckled while still licking it, causing his tremors to enter my body.

"This is so unlike you, Hiro-san," He said. I said nothing. _Even though I want him, my pride won't allow me to say it. Hell no. No way. I won't say it. Nope. Not saying it._

"It's…been a whole week…" _I FUCKING SAID IT! AGH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? _Nowaki was taken aback by what I said. Hell, _I_ was taken aback by what I said.

"Hiro-san…" He let go of my wrists and pulled my pants along with my _under_pants, leaving my bottom half completely nude. Frantically, I tried to cover myself.

"You pervert! What the hell?" I screamed. He grabbed my wrists and intertwined my fingers around his neck. His eyes were half lidded and glossed over by lust.

"Hiro-san…" He touched my quivering entrance, watching it twitch under his touch. "You're so wet, Hiro-san." I closed my eyes as his fingers were too much.

"S-Stop saying embarrassing things…baka…" He smiled.

"I wonder if I still remember where your good spot is," He commented. I inhaled suddenly as he inserted three digits.

"Ow! That hurts! Nowaki! Ahn!" I screamed. His fingers, forcing his way further inside brushed upon something that made me scream out in ecstasy. "AHHH!"

"Found it," He said. My whole face felt hot as a sheen of sweat covered my entire body. "Hiro-sa-" A tear fell from my eye. Nowaki retreated in shock and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san! Did it hurt? I'm so sorry!" Tears continued to fall as I clutched his shoulders.

"I'm so happy…" I whispered. Nowaki pulled me away to stare at my face, disbelief sown everywhere. "Nowaki…I've missed you so much. I'm crying because it felt so good." I caressed his cheek before kissing him. "Tears of joy, baka," I said, blushing wildly. Before I could blink, I was suddenly lifted into the air and then carried further into the house. I grabbed onto his shoulders from fear of falling but his arms felt secure on my back and legs.

"You really want to destroy me, Hiro-san."

"Hah?"

"Saying something so cute…and so suddenly…I almost broke down." I stared at him and could faintly see a small blush at the corner of his cheek. I chuckled. He opened the door and dropped me suddenly on a bed. _Our_ bed. Meaning, we're in our bedroom. My sweat dropped. Nowaki loomed over me, grabbing my thighs and spreading them.

"Nowaki." I felt him press against me but it was too short for he thrusted inside, all the way to the hilt. "AHH! AH! NOWAKI! UHN! UH! HIIH! AHHH!" I screamed, feeling completely full. Tears fell from the pain and pleasure that he brought me in that one instant. If he were to move now, I would die. "N-Nowaki…uhn…d-don't m-m-move…uhn!"

"Sorry, Hiro-san." He pulled out completely before thrusting back inside fully. My back arched and I screamed without making a sound. He began making a rhythm, my body moving along with his. My hands gripped the sheets for dear life, hoping the pain would subside. "Hiro-san," He moaned my name. I cringed in pain but then gasped in pleasure when he hit my sweet spot.

"AHH!" I moaned, my eyes opening wide. Again and again, he was thrusting inside me and making me convulse in pleasure. My breaths became short as my vision blurred at the sides. I let go of the sheets and gripped his back, my nails digging in his skin causing reddened scrapes. He inhaled sharply as he continued to thrust inside me. "Nowaki…I can't…" I gasped as I came on his stomach. He stopped moving as my orgasm made me shiver violently. I panted as it began to end, slowly my body began to settle down.

"Hiro-san, I still haven't come yet," He said. _Eh? _He grabbed my ankle and lifted it over his head, turning my body so my stomach was on top of the sheets. He pulled out a little and thrust back inside.

"Ah! Haah, Nowaki!" I screamed as he continued for another round. At this angle, he was able to hit my spot every single time he entered. _Every. Single. Time. _My back arched from his touch as his fingers flicked my nipple and his tongue licked up sweat from my back. He was rough but at the same time he was oh so gentle. He entered me violently but his hands caressed my skin, making me break out in bumps. I thought I would die from this pleasure. More tears escaped from my eyes unwillingly as I gripped the sheets when I felt at my limit. "Nowaki…" I moaned.

"Can I cum inside, Hiro-san?" He asked, continuing his thrusts. I blushed from his questions. He's still careful not to do anything I don't want. _But it's embarrassing… _

"Y-Yeah! Ah!" I bit my lip to stifle my moans but his hand reached for my mouth, slithering one finger to mingle with my tongue.

"I want to hear you," He said. I screamed in ecstasy as we came together. We fell upon one another, panting and hot. He loosened a little before pulling out, some of his protein rolling down my thighs. "Hiro-san." He hugged me from behind tightly. My eyes closed as a feeling of contentment fell over me. "I love you," He whispered before I heard him fall asleep. I placed my hands over his and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

***Line Breaker***

"Oh, Hiro-san, good morning!" He exclaimed brightly. I blushed and looked away.

"Morning," I mumbled. He smiled as I sat down in front of him at the kitchen table.

"I'll go bring you some coffee," He said. My eyes followed him unconsciously. _This feels kinda awkward. _"Here you are." I gripped the cup and smelled it.

"Thank you," I answered. I sipped it and sighed as heavenly coffee entered my mouth and soothed my tired self.

"How did you sleep?" He asked. I blinked before answering.

"F-Fine," I stuttered. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" I yelled. He shook his head before resting it on his hands and smiled.

"Nothing. You're just so cute, Hiro-san," He said. I blushed. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Are you busy this weekend?" He asked. I blinked. "Well, it's just that we haven't seen each other in a while so I thought that maybe we could go on a date. I got some free time from the hospital because I've been working overtime to earn a break. I have a couple of days off so I was just wondering," He rambled. I stared at my coffee, desperately fighting the urge to get up and hug him right then and there.

"I can take some time off," I said. He smiled brightly and laughed. "But you're paying for my shirt," I said, walking towards the refrigerator to look for something to make for breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san!" He apologized. I smiled with my back to him.

I've been smiling recently. Some people say that smiling is your heart's way of expressing happiness. I say it's bullshit. _I smile because of you._

***Line Breaker***

y10: FINALLY! I'M DONE!

Nowaki: -frowns-

Hiroki: What's with you?

Nowaki: I didn't have many lines here…

Hiroki: Well, it was in my P.O.V.

y10" –smiles- What would you have said if you had more lines.

Nowaki: -fired up- I definitely would've commented on how XXX Hiro-san's XXXX was and XXXXX was #$^%*!

Hiro: -blushes-

y10: -blushes- Review please…


	3. Junjou Egoist Episode 2

Junjou Romantica 3

y10: Let me tell you what I think.

Shuichi: What?

y10: I think I have been too careful with what I write. What I try to do is write stories that aren't too far off from the actual anime/manga but I think I should change.

Yuki: I don't give a fuck. I don't like the stories you post anyway.

y10: -vein pops- Anyway, so, I'm going to make this story turn for the worst. Please don't hate me for it. In the end, it'll be happy if that makes you feel better. (Or not if I'm in a pissy mood)

Shuichi: o.0 O-Okay…

Yuki: .

y10: OK! Let's get started! This is Junjou Egoist, by the way!

Nowaki: Disclaimer: She does not own Junjou Romantica or Egoist or Terrorist.

***Line Breaker***

_There are many disappointments in life but let's just say that I'm not exaggerating when I say that I did not expect this in the least. _I walk up and ring the doorbell.

"Coming! Please hold on a second!" A voice called on the other side. My mind was too fluttered with anxiousness and disappointment that I didn't even notice the fact that I didn't recognize the voice. _That's good. Maybe he's not home. _Footsteps grew closer to the door followed by the click of a door handle being turned. "Hello? Ah, good afternoon. Um, are you here to see the owner of the establishment?" He asked politely. I couldn't trust myself to talk so I just nodded. "One moment ple-ah! Don't sneak up on me, please! Someone is here to see you," He said before backing up. I lowered my face and allowed my bangs to cover my reddened eyes. I don't want him to see me like this. Especially not him…but I had no one else.

"Ah! Hiroki?" His voice mirrored the shock on his face. I chuckled slightly but that just made the tears I tried to fight back want to fall even more. I sighed before looking up.

"Hey, Akihiko," I said.

***Line Breaker***

_12 Hours Before_

"Dammit, Nowaki! I swear, at least try and remember to bring your fucking medical bag! What kind of doctor would leave such an important thing here?" I berated. I could pretty much imagine the look on his face, full of embarrassment and completely handsome.

"_I'm sorry, Hiro-san. I was in such a rush to get out the house so I wouldn't be late. If it's too much trouble, I can get it myself,_" He said. I scowled deeper.

"When did I ever say that I wouldn't take it? Baka! Stop trying to act so selfless!" _Dammit, now it's turning into a life lesson. _"Never mind. I'll just leave it at the front desk, ok?" I said. I could hear him sigh into the receiver with gratitude.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hiro-san," He breathed. I could almost feel his breath trickle through my ear causing me to shiver. I blushed violently.

"A-Alright already," I mumbled before I hung up. _Damn. He really affects me the most. _I rushed out the door clutching Nowaki's medical bag in the crook of my arm and running to get on the train. I looked at my watch and sighed. _I could just give it to him to save him the trouble of getting it. _After a thirty minute ride, I stepped off the platform and ran down 1st avenue towards the hospital. My legs began to burn and my breaths became heavy pants. I saw the hospital in sight and continued to run, beads of sweat appearing on my brow. As I stopped outside the gate of the hospital to catch my breath, I looked around for Nowaki but couldn't see him. _Maybe he's inside. _I walked into the hospital and towards the front desk. The receptionist had a weird shade of teal with a greenish hue. _That is in no way natural._ I pushed my personal thoughts aside and asked for Nowaki's whereabouts.

"Mr. Kusama? I'm sorry but he requested not to be disturbed for the next hour," He replied. My vein popped. _What the hell?_

"He forgot his medical bag. I'm here to drop it off." _Dickface. _He held up his finger to silence me as he answered a ringing phone. My eye started twitching. _This mother fucker doesn't appreciate his life. _He turned around to grab a file and I took that as my chance to enter inside to look for Nowaki. I approached the first nurse I saw to ask for Nowaki.

"I think he's in the doctor's lounge at the moment. He was in there talking with a nurse," She said. I nodded and ran towards the stairs, taking two at a time. Adrenaline rushed in my veins and I could feel my heart beat fast. I didn't know why I felt so anxious, why I felt so apprehensive but I walked down the corridor when I finally came about the lounge the nurse was speaking of. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it eagerly.

"Nowaki?" _Ah._

"Hiro…san?" I stared for what felt like ten minutes before my brain finally registered the scene that played out before me. I saw Nowaki. His bluish hair cradling his face that intensified his glamour and his eyes glossed over by something I couldn't identify. My Nowaki. With someone else. A woman. I stared as Nowaki loomed over her body; his hands on either side of her face with her ankles locked around his back, inviting him the little slut. Her shirt was undone to show a whorish bra with lace and frills that accented her pale skin. His shirt was across the room and his pants were unzipped. "Hiro-san." I looked at Nowaki, praying that I wasn't crying. He stood up off the ground and offered her a hand up. _No. _He walked over towards me, his hair swaying along with his swagger. _Tell me it's a misunderstanding. _He stood before me, a wall of cold air enveloped around me. _Tell me that it's not what I think. Please… _"Thank you for bringing my bag," He said.

_I hoped I wasn't crying…but my cheeks felt wet…_

***Line Breaker***

I sighed as I stared at the warm coffee that was in my hands. My eyes felt red and burned from a lack of sleep and my fingertips were cold despite holding the coffee. Akihiko dragged on his cigarette before sighing, blowing out smoke.

"So that's what happened." I nodded, not trusting my response. "Well, you could stay here if you want." I chuckled. It sounded like a wispy old man trying to laugh.

"You won't offer me any comfort?" I asked.

"Would it help?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. _Nothing could really help. Maybe just some sleep. _

"Um…Usagi-san?" A voice whispered. I looked up to see the teenager again. He was a striking resemblance of me with his brown hair but his face had a glow that I had lost.

"Misaki?" Akihiko put out his cigarette and walked over to the boy. I wondered if they were lovers; they seemed pretty close. Akihiko was extremely gentle with him and his eyes were warm and deep when he looked at him. I looked at the coffee again and my stomach churned. I don't feel like eating but I knew that I should. I took a sip of the coffee and winced as it rolled down my throat and warred with my unsettled stomach.

"You don't like the coffee?" Misaki asked. I looked up and shook my head.

"No, it's ok," I said, not bothering to comment and say that the coffee tasted kind off bitter. _Nowaki's coffee was sweet…_ But I needed bitter right now, it let me know that everything that happened was real and I wasn't dreaming. "Oi, Akihiko, lend me a room," I said arrogantly. I still had my pride, even if it was shattered in a million pieces. Akihiko stared at me dully.

"You don't ever change, do you?" Akihiko grunted. _That's not true. _"Well, sure. Just pick any bedroom." He walked off towards the kitchen.

"Oi! Usagi-san! You're not allowed in the kitchen! Oh, um…Kamijou-san, you might want to stay away from the last three rooms because there's _Marimo_ growing in the farthest room to the right, there's a 1/30 size of the Great Wall of China next to it, and there's a room dedicated to Suzuki-san's next to that," He ranted, pointing to the teddy bear on the couch apparently named 'Suzuki-san'. I just stared in amazement and before I knew it, I chuckled genuinely.

"Akihiko really never did change," I said. The kid looked at me for a moment before we heard a loud _CLATTER_.

"USAGI-SAN! USE THE HEAT RESISTANT CUPS PLEASE!" Misaki screamed.

"But they all look the same," Akihiko said. I went up the stairs while they kept arguing back and forth. _Oh yeah, there's something going on between those two. _I avoided the rooms the kid warned me of and settled on a room that smelled like freshly washed sheets. It was soothing. The smell of detergent wafted through the door and enticed my senses as I entered. I looked at the bed and fell on top of the covers, rustling the clean smell from the sheets. I turned on my side and stared at the light blue wall. _Blue…_

"_Thank you for bringing my bag…"_

Tears rolled down my cheeks and made my eyes burn from sleep even more. I closed my eyes and allowed a wave of lethargy take over me. I just prayed to God that I would have no dreams…

***Line Breaker***

I woke up to the sun blinding me. I squinted painfully as I moaned, stretching the sleep from my muscles.

"Mmm…Nowaki?" I called, my hand roaming for the warm body that was supposed to be right next to me. I looked around and my heart was racing. I got up from the bed and opened the door, rushing out the room. I skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and looked around at the foreign house before me. _This isn't our house… _

"Ah! Good morning! Breakfast is ready if you want to eat now," A voice said. I looked at the kid before me and reality crashed in.

"_Thank you for bringing my bag."_

Nowaki isn't here. This isn't my house. _Nowaki isn't here… _I bit down on my lip to stop the tears from coming. There was no way in hell that I would cry in front of a kid that I just met.

"No, thank you," I said and turned to march back into my room but my face collided with a wall of flesh.

"Watch where you're going, please?" Akihiko sighed. I grimaced.

"Well don't just stand there like a turd. Move," I ordered. He just stared at me with evil eyes. I chuckled at his face. "Didn't I tell you to keep up with your deadlines? Stupid idiot." Akihiko walked around me and sat at the table.

"You're being redundant when you say that. And you call yourself an English lit professor," He said sipping the cup of coffee that was there. My vein popped. _Keep trying asshole. _

"Whatever," I mumbled and walked up the stairs. I didn't even make it three steps until the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" The kid called. His voice was extremely annoying this early in the day. Maybe it was because he was really loud…or maybe it was just because he was happy, I leave the debate to you. "Ah! Usagi-ani?" I blinked a bit before I realized what he said. _Haruhiko? _I walked down the stairs, looking at Akihiko and my heart clenched. His eyes darkened and his whole demeanor turned icy cold. He reached for his lighter and pulled out a cigarette. I walked over and took the lighter away from him.

"Don't smoke, idiot." I walked over towards the door and saw Haruhiko's face for the first time in years. Not much changed; I still wanna punch him. "Oi, Haruhiko." He looked from Misaki to my face, his expression the same cold expression of his since he was a child.

"Hello," He said.

"U-Um…you know each other?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, Akihiko and I are childhood friends. It's just obvious that I'd know his brother. Unfortunately," I growled. Haruhiko's face didn't react to my suppressed anger but rather turned his attention back to the kid.

"Would you like to come with me to lunch?" He asked. He was asking a question but his tone made it seem more like a command. My vein popped. _Pompous bastard. _The kid just looked uncomfortable and face expressed the feeling of being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Guess it's time for my good deed of the decade.

"Stop harassing the poor kid, Haruhiko. You look like a pedophile," I spat. He turned to me and actually showed me an emotion this time: anger. _Uh oh, looks like I just upset the big bad…never mind. _

"Why are you here?" He asked, disdain and animosity rolling off of him in waves and warred with my self-loathing and hatred.

"Why are YOU here?" I turned back at him. "Pick up innocent boys?" I looked back at Akihiko and smiled. "I guess it runs in the family." Akihiko just glared at me and, for once, I felt happy. Maybe happy isn't the world to call it but a feeling grew in my heart and made me _want_ to cause Akihiko pain, _want _to push him away. It gave a sort of skewed high that made me notice how awful I had become. I pushed past Haruhiko and stomped out the door, shutting it in my face. I didn't feel like taking the elevator so I decided to take the stairs, two at a time. I finally left the apartment complex and finally caught my breath. I now I didn't exercise but I didn't know that taking stairs would make me winded. Maybe I should start working out.

"Excuse me? Why are you holding me?" Haruhiko's voice said, irritated. I turned and looked down. _When the hell did I grab this bastard? _I released him instantly. He tugged his on white shirt until the tip elegantly stuck out of his dress jacket and wiped the area as if to disinfect. My vein popped. _Pompous bastard. _"So you're living with Akihiko now?" My eyebrows shot up at his question. Was he genuinely concerned or was he just asking out of formalities? Thinking it was the latter, I just shrugged and looked away.

"None of your business," I said. He didn't seem affected by my rudeness and just stood there, awkward silence surrounding us. "Why were you hitting on the little kid?" He looked at me with a stoic face and said nothing.

"Want to go to lunch?" He asked, deflecting.

"No, I don—huh? Did you just ask me to go to lunch?" I asked. He continued looking stoic and grand without flinching, not understanding that he just asked me out. _Is he serious? _

"I have a reservation for two at a French restaurant that has taken my fancy. It would be a shame to cancel," He said plainly. _WHAT THE FUCK? _I blushed beside myself and looked away, embarrassed. My stomach growled beside myself and I blushed further. "The car is this way," He said and walked at a brisk pace, not looking behind him to see if I was following.

"O-Oi! Hold on a second!" Something in my heart told me that going would mean a lot of trouble, but let's face it, I didn't eat breakfast.

***Line Breaker***

y10: There are no words. Please review. Oh wait, there are words. I have written on my profile (at the very bottom) what fanfics of mine are finished, updated, soon-to-be updated, and fanfics that are coming soon! Take a look and see if one your favs are there!


	4. Junjou Romactica Episode 2

**Junjou Romantica 3**

Me: Hello guys! I think it's been exactly one year since I started this fic!

Misaki: And one year to update. -glares at me-

Me: Uh…hehe, sorry. OTL I've had a lot on my plate this year.

Misaki: Like what?

Me: Well, it's my last year in high school! Yay!

Usagi: Oh?

Me: Yup!

Usagi: -looks at Misaki- And she writes better than you and you're in uni.

Misaki: SHUT UP! JAPANESE IS A HARD LANGUAGE!

Me: -sweat drops- Anyway, let's start this show one more time! And, if you didn't guess, this is Junjou Romantica Episode 2~

Misaki: -grumbles- She doesn't own Junjou Romantica.

Susuki-san: Nor Egoist. Nor Terrorist.

**~Line Breaker~**

I stared at the door where Usagi-ani and that stranger just left. From the looks of things, the other guy didn't really like Usagi's brother and yet…they left.

Together.

"Misaki, hurry and eat breakfast before you're late to class," Usagi called. I looked back at him with a disbelieving look etched on my face.

"Did you not just see that?" I inquired. He simply lit another cigarette, after his old one was taken by whats-his-name, and dragged on it before letting out a puff of toxic smoke.

"Yes." Was his answer. _Are you fucking kidding me?_

"And you don't find _anything_ strange about it?" I didn't know why it bothered me so much but it did. Not because those two left together, it was something else that I just couldn't place. And _this_ bastard wasn't helping much.

"No." I wanted to bang my head against a wall. Before he was so fucking talkative, now he doesn't want to say anything! _What the hell? Am I living in the fucking Twilight Zone? _

I trudged grudgingly to my seat and picked up my chopsticks. "Itadakimasu," I mumbled, not really thankful for the food that _I_ made because of a certain silver haired _asshole_ sitting in front of me. And yes, I am _fucking_ fond of _italics._

"Itadakimasu," He said and started eating as well. The sound of food being munched and crunched and slurped and chewed echoed in this spacious apartment. I began to feel anxious because the sound began to overrun my own thoughts. I wanted to ask so many things and yet I was too scared to. Who was that guy that classified himself as "Usagi's childhood friend" and why did he leave with Usagi-ani? I wasn't really interested on the latter question but I was more interested in his relationship with Usagi.

How come I never heard about him? If he was such an important friend that you would give him shelter in your home, it isn't so much to ask that I should've been informed of this person's identity._ I mean, I'm you lover, for fuck's sake!_

A grain of rice went down the wrong tube and I hacked horribly, tears prickling my eyes as my airway was disturbed for an agonizing moment. I took deep breaths, once the rice was coughed up to the correct tube and looked at Usagi, my face red in exertion.

"Next time take care of how you eat," He simply said. My eye twitched out of irritation because I _so_ wanted to smack that stoic look off his face. His indifference to the situation pissed me off immensely…and I didn't know why. Frustrated, I slammed my chopsticks down, praying I didn't break them because they were an expensive pair, and got up from the table.

"Thanks for the food," I grumbled. In my mind, I was cursing Usagi and half-hoped he would have his own little choking fit so I could laugh at him. I grabbed my bag off the couch that was conveniently laying next to Suzuki-san and lugged it over my shoulder. I was almost at the door when his hand seized my shoulder and stopped my movement. I looked back at him, my eyes clearly displaying my given mood. "What?"

"Why are you so pissy today?" _Pissy? Did he just say I was pissy? _I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder and slipped on my shoes, ignoring his presence. "Misaki." He called my name but I simply willed my ears not to hear him.

"Itterasshai." And the door slammed in his face.

**~Line Breaker~**

"…and that's what happened." Sumi-sempai seemed to digest everything I told him and I cursed my naivety. This guy was TOTALLY not on my side and yet I told him all of my problems I had with Usagi, still kinda stuck in the past where he was just my best friend.

Now, he's also my greatest rival.

He rubbed his chin in a puzzling manner and looked distantly at his lunch. I slurped my noodles loudly while I waited his opinion on the matter. Usagi was right when he said I was in a pissy mood today. Every person who smiled at me, I gave them a look of utter despair, my face drained of any happiness that I once possessed four hours ago. So, not only did I prove Usagi's input to be right (which pisses me the hell off) but I also managed to damage my reputation around the school beyond repair.

Which was already fucked up, thanks to said asshole.

Sumi-sempai looked up from his sandwich and smiled at me. Before his smile was welcoming, now, I only doubted it. It hid his true intentions so he could be helping me or screwing me. Or both. Knowing him, it was probably both.

"What was the teacher's name again?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't remember but he was acting really chum with Usagi-san and it just irked me to no end." My eyebrows came together in a scowl as I slurped more noodles out of my ramen bowl. Sempai laughed a little before pushing his fingers between my eyebrows.

"Don't scowl so much, you'll get scowl lines and it'll tarnish your adorable face." Before, I would've blushed like a kindergartener and just pushed his hand away but right now, I simply shook my head and glared at him.

"You are such a demon," I said. He smiled even more.

"So I've been told."

"Alright, so, when the author says, 'I think, therefore I am' he means…"

I yawned. _I'm a fucking economics major, I don't need English lit, dammit._ I was sitting in the back with Sumi-sempai who was currently texting under his desk. I was tempted to look over to see if he was texting his girlfriend but then the inclination left me when I remembered he was gay.

I rested my head on my hand while I listened to this boring lecture. I hated English. I hated _the_ English. And I hated English fucking lit. It makes absolutely no goddamn sense why a Japanese person, such as myself, who will never ever leave my gracious homeland to fucking stay in an English country need to learn fucking English. Yeah, I was bitching about it but I had a right to bitch.

I put my head down on the desk as a throbbing headache overtook my senses. Usually I wouldn't be able to do this but thankfully the "Kamijou Devil" is absent today so I can have a couple minutes of shuteye.

As my eyes closed, my mind began to drift towards this morning. I _guess_ I was probably acting a bit childish and I _guess_ Usagi really had no clue why I was acting so pissy. To be honest, I don't even remember why I was so mad before. I mean, it really had nothing to do with me.

My heart twanged a little at that. Did it really have nothing to do with me?

**~Line Breaker~**

Ah, now I remember why I was so mad. Usagi was sitting on the couch with my look alike sitting across him, talking all chummy and shit. I stood in the doorway for a while, to see if they would notice me but they haven't, apparently they were so engrossed in whatever the fuck they were talking about. I was tempted to clear my throat awkwardly for a small victory but I then realized it wouldn't be worth it.

I slipped off my sneakers and padded into the kitchen, fixing a glass of water.

"Ah, you're back. Welcome home. Could you make some tea, please?" Usagi called over. My vein popped. Oh, so _now_ the bastard notices me. I guzzled my glass of water and slammed it on the counter top.

"Do it yourself." I said and stomped up the stairs and slammed my door shut. A twinge of guilt crept into my chest but I immediately dispelled it. I didn't want to be insubordinate but I just couldn't take it. Not only was he totally throwing me to the side for this poser, he won't even tell me who he is?

"_Is he more important than me?"_

No. No, I wouldn't think that way. I shook my head a little and let myself fall on top of my bed, rustling the starched sheets. I inhaled the scent and sneezed as a little bit of the lint from the sheet made my nose itch. I pulled my legs up on the bed and crept into a fetal position, my eyes glued to my window that overlooked the city. I loved this room, because it had the most light that would filter in and it gave me the energy I needed to carry out during my day. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

I was being childish. My intention when I got home was to apologize to Usagi-san, and hopefully get an answer as to who that guy was. I sighed again. I'm making trouble for Usagi by acting this way. My heart squeezed at that and it brought frustrated tears to my eyes.

I got up from my bed and ran down the stairs and only saw Usagi there, smoking his cigarette and looking over a manuscript. He looked up at me and put his paper down to address me fully. I blushed a little when he looked at me and immediately averted my eyes, finding the floor much more interesting.

"Um...Usagi-san…" I stopped. I didn't know how to apologize without seeming like a child. I didn't want him to think I was jealous of his friend but…I guess, I was? Was I? Was that this conflicting emotion that I couldn't place? His deep chuckle brought me out of my thoughts and my face flamed with embarrassment.

"You're so cute," He said, getting up and walking towards me. I took a step back but took no more. I felt my self-preservation kick in and urge me up the steps but my curiosity overtook me.

"S-So what? Do I have no right to feel jealous when some man I don't know shows up out of no where and you let him into our place?" My voice raised to a hysteric level and I didn't care if the other guy heard me. I was rightfully pissed and I demanded answers. Usagi, on the other hand, was baffled. His mouth was agape and his eyes suggested that something unforeseen had just occurred. "What?" I yelled. He hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward, making me loose my footing. "Hey, what the hell?"

He wrapped his hands around my back and squeezed. I grabbed the back of his shirt and balled fistfuls of the fabic in my grip. "Ow, that hurts! Usagi-san!" He just held me there, his face in the crook of my neck and his breath gliding over my skin, making me shiver.

"I am about to become undone by you, Misaki." His voice resonated in my ear and I shivered deliciously, my face turning a slight hue of pink. I shut my eyes as the sensation overwhelmed me and I gasped. "You said 'our place'." I blinked and then blushed a deep shade of red when I realized that I did say that and began to think what thoughts were whirling in his perverted mind.

"Wait! I didn't mean it that way! Baka Usagi!" I thumped a fist on his back but he just chuckled, his smile so evident in his voice.

"I don't care; I know how I perceived it. You are too much for me sometimes," He said. He drew back before I could protest and meshed his lips with mine. I shut my eyes, willing myself not to respond but when he licked my bottom lip, begging for entry, I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth when his tongue danced with mine. My body reacted accordingly; my mouth becoming extra sensitive so every flick of his tongue caused a shiver to weave its way to my ear and down my neck, leaving me a quivering mess. He released my lips and I could only pant, the heat from his kiss dispersing too quickly and I suddenly wished that heat was back.

"His name is Kamijou Hiroki."

"Huh?"

"That's his name, Kamijou Hiroki. And he is my childhood friend. We met one day when he ran away from his house and since then we were friends ever since."

Oh. Oh!

"Kamijou! He's my English lit teacher!" I surmised.

"About time you realized. We were actually talking about you, just now. He says you are a good student but really suck at English."

"I'm Japanese! What do you expect!" I yelled.

"So am I and yet I'm good at English." I looked at him with a dull look on my face. _You're good at everything._

I looked down at my feet sheepishly and wanted to berate myself for how childish I was. What was I suspecting? What was I so freaking jealous of? It was like the incident with Sumi-sempai only now, I'm in Usagi-san's shoes.

I released myself from Usagi's embrace and bowed at the waist before him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to act this way. I mean, I'm sorry I made trouble for you. I actually really didn't know what I was feeling and…well…uh…" I was rambling and the fact that I couldn't just spit it out was annoying the hell out of me.

"I'm flattered that you're so flustered over me." I flared up at that.

"D-Don't misinterpret things! I just didn't mean to cause you trouble by how childish I was acting!" He simply laughed and caressed my cheek, my eyes closing in pleasure by this one touch.

"I guess you've gotten frustrated over the past two weeks. We haven't really had se-" I wrapped my hand over his mouth before he could say anymore.

"Whoa! Whoa no! That is NOT the reason!" He licked my hand and I retreated quickly, wiping it off on my jeans. "Ew! You fucking perv!" Usagi rubbed me through my pants and I yelped, that place suddenly becoming _very_ hot.

"Misaki." My member was getting hard despite my willingness to keep it down but his touches seeped through the cloth and it felt like his hand was actually touching _me_. I placed my hand over my mouth to filter out my moans but he grabbed my wrist and held it at my side. "I want to hear you, Misaki."

Before I could fathom it, my pants were undone and he was reaching for my underwear, teasing me at the elastic waist band. I bit my lip to keep myself from telling him to hurry up. I clenched my fists when he finally pushed them down and my full mast was now in plain sight. I blushed when I saw him looking at it so intently.

"Stop looking at it, you idiot!" _Just hurry up and touch me. _He was right, it had been two weeks and his perviness was rubbing off on me. I didn't want to admit it, but I just wanted to reassure myself that he was _mine _and no one else's. I

really wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him senseless but I didn't have the courage to do it.

"I can't help but marvel at you, Misaki," He said. I shuddered and arched my back when he engulfed me at once, my head hitting the back of his throat.

"AH! Uhn!" I closed my eyes as the sensation of something so hot and so wet engulfed my cock, sending me reeling in pleasure. I covered my mouth in an attempt to silence myself but he began to bob his head, the muscles in his mouth massaging me. Tears welled in my eyes because it was just so good. Sensations cascaded all over my body, wave after wave of ecstasy mingled in my lions, tightening and tightening the coil that nestled there.

"Ah, Usagi-sa-AH! Uh! I…I'm gonna shoot…" My back arched when he flicked the tip and I came in his mouth full and hard. I moaned in rapture and collapsed on the steps, drained of energy in that instance. He moved up my body and kisses me full on the mouth, my taste mingling with his own, turning me on even more.

"Misaki…" Just then, the intercom rang and what I heard, not only scared the shit out of me, but Usagi as well.

"Oi~! Usagi-chan! Misaki! It's Takahiro!"

**~Line Breaker~**

Me: So, how was it?

Misaki and Usagi: -panting with their hands over their hearts-

Me: What's wrong?

Misaki: I think I just had a heart attack…

Usagi: Me too…

Me: Hehe, you guys weren't expecting that? Come on, I gave you the script.

Misaki: But still! It's really a terrifying thought!

Me: Please review! I really read all of your reviews and cherish each and every one.^^ Also, I plan on becoming more active now that I have easier access to the internet.

Misaki: My heart…

Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
